King Faraday (Earth-21)
When Task Force X discovers that a Martian (J'onn J'onzz) was present on Earth, the American government feared of a likely hostile invasion from Mars and organized a secret space flight to the fourth planet in Operation Flying Cloud. Faraday oversaw the operation with Carol Ferris' company to provide as a front for the operation and the Suicide Squad and Martin's son Hal Jordan to be trained for the space mission (Jordan was later booted off the mission for his "showboating" attitude in the training). Faraday later encountered Detective John Jones, who is unknown to him was J'onn J'onzz when procuring an insane engineer from Flying Cloud. After Faraday bid farewell for meeting J'onn, the Martian read Faraday's mind and discovered about Flying Cloud and his presence already known on Earth. During the launch for Flying Cloud, Faraday discovered J'onn J'onzz, who planned on leaving Earth, at the rocket's base and held him at gunpoint. Faraday was knocked unconscious and then safely rescued by J'onn away from the rockets' launch engines, turning down his efforts to leave for Mars and causing him to be exposed to the engine's fire, thus weakening him. J'onn was captured and imprisoned at Nellis Air Force Base, placed alongside with many captured mystery men. Faraday personally met with him and questioned as to why he rescued him in which J'onn explained to him that he did not want to let another living thing to die unnecessarily. But also that after knocking out Faraday he looked into the agent's mind (and heart) and finds that Faraday is pure of good who believes that one day the world won't be living in fear and hate. And with this fills J'onn with renewed hope for humanity much to Faraday's self-astonishment. Faraday was then urgently alerted about Flying Cloud's disaster as one of the astronauts went insane and sabotaged the rocket. Faraday reveals the full intention of the operation to Hal and Carol that the rocket is loaded with weapons of mass destruction and its objectives was to utilize them in a scenario if the Martians were a serious threat. And knowing that the rocket was about to reenter Earth's atmosphere would create a disaster scenario on a global scale, Rick Flagg would likely destroy the rocket and its crew themselves. But when the Challengers went to save the rocket but unacknowledged of the weapons it carries, Faraday contacted Superman (codename Bishop Six) to rescue the Challengers before the rocket's destruction. Faraday was overcome with grief over the death of the Suicide Squad and has been developing a growing friendship with J'onn such as playing chess together. Faraday and J'onn has also known of and investigated a serious threat that was about to happen for Earth in which this threat was known as "The Centre", a large organism dubbed as Dinosaur Island, appeared off the coast of Florida and plans on eradicating mankind. He and J'onn came to Cape Canaveral and supported Superman in bridging a united cooperation between the other superheroes and soldiers at the base in their fight against the Centre. After Superman apparently died in his encounter with the Centre, Faraday and the other heroes organized a plan to destroy the Centre by weakening it and having the Flash (Faraday had earlier apologized to him for the "incident" in Central City, but received a hard punch from the speedster) equipped with Ray Palmer's matter reduction device to destabilize the organism. During the assault on the Centre, Faraday sacrificed his life to save a mind-controlled J'onn by mentally drawing out the Centre's essence out of J'onn. His death drove J'onn to fight against the Centre's forces. | OtherMedia = *In the animated adaption of Justice League: The New Frontier King Faraday was voiced by Phil Morris. In the film version, Faraday dies the same death Johnny Cloud did in the comic version by igniting grenades as he is being devoured by a dinosaur. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }}